


Dead hearts.

by Coffee_Tyrant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Bro is trying, Coffee shop owner Rose, Dad Egbert just wants to bake cake., Eridan is a lonely hipster, F/F, F/M, John starts a pranking company, Kanaya is a stay at home wife, Karkat is an angry latino, Librarian!Kankri, Lil Hal and Dirk are twins, Lil Hal is a human, M/M, Multi, Police!Karkat, Police!Sollux, Police!Terezi, Striders are a DJ duo, Violence, calliborn is mafia boss, maybe rape, other shit as time goes on, police sollux and karkat is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Tyrant/pseuds/Coffee_Tyrant
Summary: Karkat and his brother Kankri moved to a new town for a new start. Kankri quickly find a peaceful job at the local library but keeps getting harassed by a tall stranger in weird pointy shades. Karkat reconnects with his old friend Sollux and finds out that he is also a cop at the police station he is getting transferred to. Rose just wants to run her coffee shop and come home to her beautiful wife. Dave is a local DJ that got bored and decided to mess with some small and cute police officer who seemed way too tense for his own good, And Dirk struggles with human emotions when he suddenly falls hard for the new librarian.All while Brodrick struggles with being a good parent. Add the Mafia with Calliborn and we got ourselves an A class Story plot!





	1. Chapter 1

Just a quick author's note. This story may have as many as 10-56 chapters when it is complete, Also I just started out writing so don't @ me.


	2. The Real First Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! also this chapter took longer than I thought it would due to the fact School hates my guts with a burning passion.

Karkat Vantas hasn't been a police officer for long but they are already Transferring him to another station a few towns over. Was he pissed? Yes. Yes he was. It would have been bearable if it wasn't for the fact he had to take his insufferable older brother with him. This was suppose to be a fresh start for the brothers, A way to put the painful past behind them. After a pretty long drive the boys arrived at the apartment they would be staying at. Karkat could already come up with a thousand different complains for this old and ragged building. Kankri tried his best not to judge it but his face gave away the fact he was at least mildly triggered. By the time they moved all of the belongings into the small apartment it was already noon."Hey Jackass, I need to drop by the police station real quick to get settled in." he hissed at Kankri still not happy about their current Situation. "That is fine by me but please use my proper name." The eldest brother sighed. "Whatever." Karkat said looking away.

It took some time but He ended up finding the Station relatively quickly. As soon as he walked in some sad excuse of a hipster slammed right into him. "WATCH IT SHIT-STAIN!" He growled at the guy. The tall hipster looked down at him with a pout. "S-Sorry." He stuttered quietly. Karkat felt a little bad about yelling at him but didn't make any moves to apologize. HE was the fucker that bumped into him after all. After him just awkwardly starring, The hipster finally left. Karkat was fuming at how this dandy day was going so far. Who the fuck was even in charge of this place. "Sorry about that guy. He kind of just roams around here until FF gets off work." Karkat whips his head around to look at the owner of the voice. For some odd reason the lisp within the stranger's voice sounded really familiar. As Karkat took in the guy's appearance his eyes widened. "Sollux?" 

The brown haired stranger looked at him for a second and then gasped. "KK!? I haven't seen you since elementary." He exclaimed. Karkat didn't think in a million years he would see this waste of space again. He would never admit it out loud but he was glad to see him. "I can't believe you are the new guy here." Sollux snickered. "I can't say i'm surprised you are in law enforcement." He continued to jab at the shorter male. "Yeah well I wish I could say the same about you. The fuck are you doing here this doesn't seem like your type of job." Karkat questioned. "It is kind of a funny story." Sollux said as he let out a nervous laughter. "I actually got caught hacking the police's Database. Luckily The boss noticed my amazing skills and offered me a job here instead of jail." He said as if it was something rather casual. Karkat stared at him dumbfounded. 

Meanwhile Kankri found himself wondering the streets until he reached a Public Library. It was the perfect place to learn more about the town and its history. The collection of books was actually pretty impressive. There were many books kankri didn't recognize and he couldn't wait to get himself Familiar with ALL of them. Tugging down at the sleeves of his red sweater Kankri decided to start at the back of the Library. Before he even reached his destination he had already stopped several times and had his arms full with books that had just caught his attention. Before he knew it, It was already close to eleven. If he remembered correctly they closed at twelve. He decided that now was probably be a good time to head back to the apartment. He can already hear Karkat yelling at him for not telling him where he went for so long. On his way out he noticed someone else happened to stay late. It was a tall spiky blonde haired man. He seemed busy in the 'Visual novel' Section. He seemed really focused in the comic so Kankri tried his best to sneak past the man. Sadly he was noticed very quickly. "Can I help you?" The man said. Kankri got a good look at him and noticed some weird but cool anime shades rested upon the strangers face. 

"Oh I am sorry. I didn't not mean to disturb you." Kankri felt slightly embarrassed. The man looked down at him and smirked. "It's cool bro. I need to get home soon anyway." The man says as he gets a little to close. It wasn't until this very moment that Kankri became acutely aware of how small the spaces between the bookshelves were. He almost felt trapped in a cage with this stranger. As the man walked past him their shoulders brushed past each other for a split second and Kankri felt electricity spark throughout his entire body. Kankri decides whoever that guy was and whatever that feeling was is triggering. As they both head home Kankri notices they are still walking within the same direction as each other. "So do you live by here?" The man asked trying to make small talk. "Just up a little further. I live in the apartment building." Kankri sighed. 'Oh really?" The stranger perked up. "I live there with my brothers." He smiled. "I see so that makes us neighbors then." 

It has been a pretty long day for Karkat. He just got Transferred here and they already have a huge case for him. Luckily he got to choose his partner. It was only natural that he picked the one person he knew, Sollux. Right now the two of them laid on the floor of Karkat's new apartment. "Dude. You do realize that we have to bring down a grang right." He said while looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah. I just don't know why they are making me do it. I am new for fuck sakes." Karkat mumbled. "Maybe it is due to how high your scores at the police academy were. You broke fucking records man." Sollux laughed. Karkat shot up and looked directly at him. "How the fuck do you know that!?" The short boy exclaimed. Sollux just giggled and Karkat deeply sighed then glared at him. "You hacked my records didn't you." Sollux then proceed to bust out laughing. "Why am I not fucking surprised." Karkat growled. "Hey KK you use the word fuck a lot for someone who is a virgin." Sollux teased. 

Finally after what seemed like forever, Kankri made it back home with the stranger still behind him. "This is my stop." Kankri told him. "Cool. Mine is right above yours then." He replied. "The name's Dirk by the way. Dirk Strider." Kankri smiled a bit. "Pleasure to meet you Dirk I am Kankri Vants." The two of them say their goodbye's and then Dirk finally left. Kankri stopped just before opening the door due to Hearing muffled laughter and shouting coming from inside. He felt slight panic rise. "This is the right one, right?" he said to himself. Before he could even react the door flung open and Sollux ran out. "HEY I SAID I WAS SORRY!" he screamed as he ran out of the room. He also seemed to be smiling a whole lot as Karkat stated to Chase him down the hall. 

Never before has Kankri ever been this confused and embarrassed in his entire life.


	3. A Strider Thing.

Dirk Said his goodbyes to Kankri then proceeded to head to his room. When he was about half way there he started to hear a bunch ruckus. Turning back he could see two people chasing each other while Kankri seems to be Pulling something out of his pocket. Taking a closer look he could see it was a whistle. Without any warning Kankri blew the single most loudest Whistle Dirk has ever heard in his entire life. Several people poked their heads out of their rooms to see what was going on. "Boys please. Inside.NOW." Kankri scolded them. Dirk decided he wanted no part in what was happening and absconded to his room. 

As soon as he walked into the room he noticed Dave messing around with his Laptop and turntables. "Created any new sick beats lately bro?" He asked. Dave looked up at Dirk and smirked. "Yeah actually. It is gonna be a hit for sure!" Dave exclaimed. "Can't wait." Dirk laughed. "By the way. What the fuck was all that noise about?" Dave asked. Dirk thought back to the current events that happened earlier today. He thought back to first seeing Kankri in the library, how he couldn't control himself from grabbing almost every book he saw. Dirk still remembers the beautiful expression he made as he read each and every page. Dirk would never admit it out loud but he had actually been watch Kankri from afar since the frail man first walked into the Library. Dirk had been enchanted by the shorter male and was honestly scared of the feeling. "J-Just some new neighbors." He finally stammered. "Bro?" Dave said with a hint of worry in his voice. Dave hasn't seen Dirk break his cool kid mask since Jake broke up with him. 

Before anything else could be said someone busted through the door. A man looking almost exactly like Dirk had barged in. The newcomer had a lighter shade of blonde hair than Dirk and wore a black jacket with red trimming. "Jesus fucking Christ Hal! Way to make a fucking entrance." Dirk scolded his Twin. "Shut the hell up you waste of space." Hal retorted back. Dave took a step back not wanting to get involved with whatever the fuck his older brothers were about to get into. He knew how dangerous it was to get in between those two. After what seemed like hours of the twins yelling and screaming Hal finally said fuck it and punched Dirk. Big mistake.Dirk quickly beat Hal into a bloody pulp and headed to bed. Hal ended up passing out on the couch as Dave cleaned up their mess. Dave was getting sick and tired of those two constantly fighting. It didn't take long for him to also find his way to his futon and crash. 

By the time Dave woke up both Dirk and Hal were already long gone. Dave sat up and stretched for a few minutes then went to go get his Laptop. He gathered his shit and began to head towards the door. Before leaving he took one last look at the state of the Apartment. it wasn't exactly how he would like it but it would have to work for now. While walking down the stairs he spotted two police officers in full uniform walking out of the building. The taller one had brown hair and looked like he was wearing some shitty 3D glasses. He also seemed to be holding a very military looking Laptop. The shorter one on the other hand looked far more interesting. He was at least one or two inches shorter than Dave himself and seemed to have thick black curly hair that reflected the sun rays perfectly. As Dave's wondered over the short one's body some more he noticed his dark skin looked almost too soft to be real. Looking down further Dave caught a glimpse of the finest ass he has ever seen. 

Karkat almost immediately felt chills run down his spine. He whipped his head around to see some shade wearing douche bag staring at him, or at least thought he was. He couldn't fucking tell because of those god awful glasses. "Can I help you Sir?" Karkat practically growled. The douche smirked down at him. "Actually officer, I have been a very bad boy. I might need to be punished." The guy said while wiggling his eyebrows. Karkat was dumbfounded. Was this guy really hitting on him? From the corner of his eye Karkat could see Sollux Practically in tears laughing at the whole situation. Karkat felt his face heat up. He really did not know how to fucking deal with this at all. "You better keep it in your pants sir before I shove my gun so far up your pathetic ass" He hissed. The Blonde male smirked even more. "Oh my~ You sure are into so kinky shit Officer. I'm getting excited already." The guy continued to flirt with Karkat. At this point he completely broke Karkat. Sollux Busted out laughing at him. It was obvious that the Stranger found the young Officer very fun to tease. The whole way to work Karkat ranted about his harasser.


	4. A Strider Thing part 2

The only thing Karkat could see for a while was the color red from the anger he felt when thinking back to the blonde dick in his apartment building. The last thing he needed was to get harassed on his first day working on the case. He wouldn't be surprised if that guy was a member of the gang he is after. He was definitely going to keep his eye on that guy. Karkat sat down at his desk feeling drained before his day even began. A women named Terezi walked over to him with a grin on her face as she handed him the stack of records for the gang known as 'The Midnight Crew'. Looking through the files Karkat noticed that this group seemed a lot more organized than just an average street gang but their group was a bit too small to be considered a Mafia. There seemed to be a pattern with their crimes as well. Looking further into the files there was a single photo. The picture was too blurred to make out any of their faces but he did notice that they were all male and he could even see one of the guys had a spade tattoo on the back of his hand. At least that will make the search a little more easy. Later that day Karkat took the photo over to Sollux and had him search the public database for anyone with the same tattoo but nobody came up. 

"How the hell?" The detective exclaimed. Sollux pushed up his glasses and leaned forward staring at the screen. "Fucker is challenging me." He grunted. Karkat snorted at this. "I doubt he even knows who you are moron." 

With scowl, Sollux double checked the search and yet again they still got nothing. Frustration began to bubble up in both of them. "You keep at it. I'm going to go check out some of the places they have already hit." Karkat finally said losing his patience. Sollux grunted then went back to checking the database, But this time he widen his search to check the entire state. Karkat yawned as he made his way to the police car. This was all turning into a huge bother. When he finally made it to the car Terezi was leaning against the car. "I need the car so you need to move." He hissed at her. "Oh I Know. I'm coming with you." She cackled. "Sorry but I don't think so" He replied with irritation. "You are going to let me come with you or I am going to tell Feferi you are the one that broke the Coffee Machine." She said with venom in her tone. Karkat couldn't help but gulp. Feferi was an angel but at time she could be Satan himself. "Fine but why the hell do you want to go so badly." He sighed. "It is simple. If I help you with this huge case then Fefefri will finally let me do more stuff than just office work." She explained. Karkat thought about it for a moment. "I guess it will help to have an extra pair of eyes." He pondered out loud. "Was that some form of a sick joke?" She growled. Karkat snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked at her. Her felt like an ass for just now noticing her red glasses and walking cane. "Wait, Your blind!?" He shouted. " Took you long enough Fuckass." She laughed. "Why the hell are you even aloud to work? Especially as a police officer?" He continued to yell. "I make up for it with my heightened senses of smell and taste!" She proudly declared. Karkat didn't have time to argue so he just ended up pushing her into the car before getting in himself. 

They spent the first few minutes of the drive in complete silence. After five minutes of arguing over music stations they both felt a huge bump within the car. "Holy Shit!" Karkat screamed. "Somebody please fill the blind chick in!?" Terezi screamed back. "Ok so nobody panic but I think I just ran over somebody..." He winced. "This is WHY WE DON'T LET THE SHORT PERSON DRIVE!" She yelled. Karkat didn't know how she knew about his size but that crossed the line. "OH RIGHT SO LETS LET THE BLIND GIRL DRIVE INSTEAD!" He screamed. Terezi went silent for a few second be for whispering a small 'Fuck you'. After they both calmed down Karkat got out of the car to check the guy he hit. On the ground was a young man in a blue hoodie. Karkat felt panic rise within him thinking he just killed a man but then the man pulled himself off the ground and brushed off the dirt on his shoulders. "How the fuck are you not dead?" Karkat gulped. The man turned towards the officer and smiled at him. "Don't know but hi Im John." The man introduced himself. Karkat just shook his head. "Are you some kind of Idiot? Im Karkat." he sighed. John looked down and stared at Karkat with his sky blue eyes. "Hi Kitkat!" He smiled again. "It is Karkat not Kitkat you dumb fuck!" Karkat hissed. The only thing John did was let out a soft 'Oh'. "Where were you even going at that speed?" John finally asked. "To the Club downtown. I think it was called something dumb like K.O.T club." Karkat replied. John's eyes lit up. "That's the one Dave owns!" He exclaimed. 

Karkat felt his eyes go wide for a second. "You know the owner?" He asked. "Yeah me and dave go way back! But I have a question. If you are going downtown then why are you heading out of the city limits?" John asked innocently. Karkat went silent for a minute. "I...Im new to town" He finally whispered. "Really that is so cool! I can show you where Dave's club is at. It is actually a pretty funny story on why he chose K.O.T for the name. Despite his cool kid act he is really a nerd and the name came from our DnD game. It stands for Knight of Time!" He happily chatted on but Karkat stopped listening. "Come on then" Karkat said as he gestured back at the car it took a little while but they both finally got situated in the car. "So is it dead?" Terezi asked when they got in the car. "Nope" Karkat groaned. "Nope and i'm not an It I'm a John." John piped in. "Terezi raised an eyebrow at this. "Why did you bring it in here?" She asked as she turned to Karkat. "IT knows the way." Karkat sighed. "Aw come on Karkat not you too!" John pouted.


	5. A Strider Thing part 3

This time the drive was a lot more energetic than when it was just Karkat and Terezi. Just as Karkat thought John was a very colorful Character. So colorful that the young officer felt as if he was going to puke. In less then Fifteen minutes they reached the club. It look exactly like the kind of place pathetic teenagers would go to make bad decisions. Karkat felt himself cringe as he stepped out of the car and instantly smelled alcohol. Looking over his shoulder Karkat could see Terezi get out of the car and pinching her nose as she made a gagging noise. The officers could already tell they were going to hate this place. With a hop in his step John walked passed them and opened the door for them. It was in the middle of the day so nobody was really there. "The club is only opened during the night but Dave should be here anyway since has to set everything. Sometimes one of his brothers comes by as well." John explained. Looking around this place wasn't as huge as Karkat imagined it to be. "Sounds like a loser." Terezi snickered under her breath as she continued to follow John. After walking around a bit they finally found the owner in the back room messing around with some turntables. As soon as they walked in Karkat saw red. There in front of him was the blonde guy from this morning. "Jesus fucking Christ not YOU again." Karkat sneered. Dave looked up from what he was doing and looked Karkat up and down before smirking. "Couldn't get enough of me I see." He laughed. 

Karkat felt his anger bubble up again. If he really had to deal with this guy during the case he might actually snap and kill someone. "You wish." Karkat said with venom in his tone. The two boys completely forgot about the other two people in the room as they bickered back and forth. "So this guy is your friend?" Terezi asked John with confusion in her voice. "Yup isn't he the greatest!" John proclaimed. "I doubt anyone who reeks this badly of Apple juice can be considered anything close to great." Terezi yawned. After some time Karkat finally calmed down enough to actually do what they came here to do.

"Wait, so you want to talk about the shooting last month? I thought I already covered this with that other guy the police sent. I Had no idea those Midnight guy were here and I sure as hell don't know why they started to shoot." Dave said, offended the topic was even brought up. "We are just making sure nothing was left out of the facts. We need to catch these guys as soon as possible so it is just a precaution." Karkat sighed. Before anyone could say anything else Karkat felt his phone ring." feeling slightly annoyed Karkat answered the phone. From the other side of the line he could hear Sollux's panicked voice. "KK I think I found a lead! I ended up having to do a world wide search and even had to hack a few government files back I found it. The guy calls himself Spade Slick!" Sollux exclaimed. Karkat felt his blood run cold. He knew that man. 

That man was the reason he got into law enforcement. That and of course what happened to Gamzee. "KK? Hey can you hear me?" Sollux asked. "Oh um yeah. Good job i'll be back at the station soon to look over the files." Karkat mumbled before hanging up on him. Terezi stopped her conversation with John and tilted her head. "Did the computer geek find a lead." She asked. "Yeah. we need to get back soon." Karkat said as he ran his fingers through his raven black hair. Dave did his best to cover up the bad feeling he had about Karkat leaving.


End file.
